


[vid] 雙女｜Double Woman

by starlady



Category: Dí Rénjié | Detective Dee and the Mystery of the Phantom Flame (2010)
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlady/pseuds/starlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Through the camera lens re-editing history gives imagination to the people.</em> Wu Zetian and Shangguang Jing'er are awesome. Hooray for awesome ladies of the Tang Dynasty!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] 雙女｜Double Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Jay Chou, "Double Blade" | 周杰倫, "雙刀"
> 
> Downloading options and lyrics: [at my journal](http://starlady.dreamwidth.org/659679.html)

  
[雙女 ｜ Shuang Nü](http://vimeo.com/81978858) from [starlady](http://vimeo.com/user10907690) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 

password: flame

**Author's Note:**

> This vid is for oyceter, who bid on and won my vidding services in the help_for_ephemere auction last year. Oyce chose the source and the theme and suggested the style of song; I chose the actual song and made the vid from there, with a lot of help from a class on multimedia narrative that I took this semester. Huge thanks to kuwdora for excellent and timely beta comments, and to lingzhen for providing dinner during my last frantic push to finish.
> 
> Made with Premiere Pro and After Effects.


End file.
